


【Batfamily】你即牢笼

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Death in The Family, DCU
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: Jason&Bruce，含CP塔蝙，动画家族之死衍生。梗源Jail Bird+Zor...in...Ar...+Hush三线合一。人物形象主要来自DC影视作品的大杂烩，私设较多。即兴开坑，可能随补漫进行导致断更重修，也可能因热情消退而弃坑，慎入。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: 剧情文合集 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974





	【Batfamily】你即牢笼

“……那两个蝙蝠侠打了一架……”  
“原来的那个输了……”  
“……不是蝙蝠侠……他回来了……”  
“……”  
有关哥谭市出现了第二个蝙蝠侠的消息最近传得沸沸扬扬，新闻上含糊其辞不肯报道，但罪犯们有自己的消息渠道，哪怕被关在狱中也不影响他们讨论未来的对头。  
哥谭本就正值多事之秋——小丑越狱，罗宾消失，一个幸运的假太子杀了小丑，现在，这里又多了一个蝙蝠怪物——更暴力，更残忍，且杀戮成性。  
“但是听说他脑子不太好。”  
“什么？”  
“有个走运的兄弟曾经撞到他手上一次，差点没命，但被旧的蝙蝠怪拦下了。回来说那家伙嘴里一直念叨着一堆没什么意义的字母，举止也不像个活人，感受不到痛一样。”  
“所以新的蝙蝠怪是个机器人？”  
“或许。但听一个给那个地方里的人干过事的大哥说，那里面的Boss都认为后来的这个才是真的蝙蝠怪，身手什么的都比之前夜巡的那只熟悉。”  
“这又是什么意思？蝙蝠怪被篡位了，还给人揍坏了脑子？”  
“被谁？消失的罗宾吗？好吧，那可真是一出好戏！”  
罪犯们根本就不在乎蝙蝠侠是不是原版，他们不过彼此卖弄作为谈资，顺便炫耀一下自己的消息多么灵通，最后再习惯性地咒骂一番传说中可怕的蝙蝠怪。虽然黑门的大多数人都仅仅只见过蝙蝠披风的影子，但这不妨碍他们对着蝙蝠义警大侃特侃来提高自己的地位。  
可总有人是真的在乎。  
杰森•陶德。  
一个出身犯罪巷的小子不知怎么得了哥谭最富有的草包公子哥布鲁斯韦恩的青眼，从此飞上枝头变了凤凰。只是布鲁西宝贝实在是太过耀眼，时刻牵扯着大众的视线，否则媒体一定很乐意花些时间对他的生活挖点料出来。  
但以上那些都与黑门监狱无关。这儿的人最多对这种吃软饭的幸运小子啐上一口，便会去干自己的活儿——起码在这个小子杀掉小丑之前都是如此。  
杀死小丑足够他重回曾经同类的视野，但绝对不够他就此称王称霸。小丑的确是所有人都疯狂畏惧的犯罪王子，人们甚至不敢轻易相信他的死亡。若他死在企鹅人或者双面人或者阿卡姆疯人院的某个精神病手里，那么胜者一定可以在一段时间内有相当的震慑力，可一个被上流社会养废了的无名小子？这只会让其本人成为众矢之的。  
杰森奠定自己的地位只用了三场搏斗——打断主动挑衅者的一只手、把监狱老大的手下揍晕、干翻监狱老大——然后就被狱警关了两天小黑屋。等他再出来时，所有对他狗屎运杀了小丑的风言风语全部销声匿迹。  
杰森并不怕自己动手会暴露罗宾的身份。他在被布鲁斯收养之前就在犯罪巷中凭野兽幼崽一样的狠劲、大胆和天赋小有名气，再加上富家子弟大都会请老师学上几分拳脚功夫，如果说他离开出生地后仍凶性不改，最后来到这里大逞威风也不是讲不通。杰森自幼在罪犯窝里长大，被收养后不久成为义警，仍是和罪犯们打交道，要说对这些人的了解，他若认第二，蝙蝠侠都未必敢认第一。熟知规则又有够硬的拳头，他很快就建立起了自己的势力。虽然说不上有多忠诚，但至少表面安分，且消息灵通。  
杰森走到那几个说闲话的身后，提着后领子把离自己最近的拎起来，“那个跟两个蝙蝠侠都交过手的家伙被关在哪个区？把他叫过来给我详细讲讲。”  
“是是！老大他就在这个区，我马上让他过来！”  
杰森扫过那家伙连滚带爬的背影，低头看向其他几人，“还呆在这里干嘛？难道你们也有东西要说？”  
“没没没！老大我突然想起来隔壁上次害我被没收一包烟，我得找兄弟们去报仇了！你快坐！”  
从真假蝙蝠侠事件出现开始，迪克和芭芭拉来看他的频率就降了很多，而犯人们和狱警们的交谈中也可以听出，后来者完全可以抗衡甚至战胜迪克扮成的蝙蝠侠。迪克虽然很烦人，但他的能力不可否认。如果这个后来者能打得过迪克，又被那群该死的疯子说熟悉，那么有没有可能……  
“讲讲你在那都看到了什么——记得什么说什么，越详细越好。”  
“我当时正在码头帮忙卸货，然后2号蝙蝠怪就突然出现，一下子杀死了大半人……”  
“用的什么武器？”  
“刀，很细很长。他非常快！我们甚至都没反应过来他就消失了。我还是后来正面近身差点被杀死才有机会看清。”  
杰森点了下头，示意他继续说。  
“然后我们纷纷找地方隐蔽。我们所有人都有枪，但是直到他被1号蝙蝠怪拦住我都没听到枪声，简直太可怕了！”  
“当时还有其他人在场吗？”  
“我……不太记得——还有罗宾！他在对付我们其他兄弟！”  
“没有了？”  
“呃……呃……”那个小混混在监狱老大杰森的瞪视下满头是汗，“我想起来了！还有一个女人！长头发黑衣服站在阴影里，但看身形就是女的！”  
塔利亚。他就知道又是刺客联盟！杰森瞳孔紧缩，双手猛地紧攥成拳，耳边仿佛又响起了刺耳的大笑声。  
“此外，陶德先生，”刚刚还害怕得瑟瑟发抖的小混混垂头凑过来，声音突然变得无比冷静，“奥古主人希望和您谈谈。”  
“你！”  
杰森抬起头，但那个混混已经变回胆小怕事的模样，正颤着声求饶，“我只知道这么多了……我发誓……”  
杰森握紧的拳头重又松开，“滚吧。”他努力调整着呼吸，压抑胸腔中翻腾的愤怒。  
他需要去见拉斯奥古。杰森冷静地想。蝙蝠侠……布鲁斯还活着，正常情况下布鲁斯绝对不会变成传闻中那样，除非他被洗脑了——或者更糟糕一点，杰森想起有关拉萨路之池的资料，布鲁斯已经疯掉了。但不论如何，他会把布鲁斯带回来，这是他的责任。  
My mentor. My officer. My hero……my father. I won't let you down again.  
杰森从不后悔杀死小丑，那个毫无人性的疯子折磨着哥谭，伤害着他的家人，还夺走了布鲁斯——他罪有应得！杰森唯一感到愧疚的，是他违背了对布鲁斯的誓言。在那之后，无能为力的愤怒和执行简单正义的诱惑便开始不停地在他脑海中叫嚣，但是他不能让布鲁斯一再失望——这是约束他不把监狱里那群杂碎揍死的唯一缰绳。  
杰森知道如果布鲁斯还在的话，一定会让他先联系迪克和芭芭拉，必要的时候求助正义联盟，反正不会是独自去见恶魔之首。但想也知道那群老派英雄们会做什么——没脑子地乱砸一通抢回一个浑浑噩噩的布鲁斯，然后……一筹莫展。刺客联盟是最了解拉萨路之池的人，如果布鲁斯真的因为复活疯掉了，那么或许只有刺客联盟可以让他恢复正常。  
刺客联盟的效率极高，一再升级的监狱守备对这群怪物来讲就像纸糊的一样。杰森离开监狱后就被蒙上了眼睛，嗅着一阵柔和的草木香气，他放任自己陷入了沉睡。  
此时的杰森还不知道在刺客联盟等着他的会是多大的麻烦。


End file.
